


Abyssal Infinitum: Atlesian Codex

by WolfPrincessSarah



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abyssal Infinitum Universe, Gen, In-Universe Writings, Not a Story, Worldbuilding, companion work, database
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincessSarah/pseuds/WolfPrincessSarah
Summary: // Atlesian Global Codex, v1.62/// The Atlesian Global Codex is a technological and cultural encyclopedia designed for active Huntsmen in the field to quickly have available for reference./// This program has been designed for installation onto tablet form-factor Scroll(tm) devices and full-sized terminals./// No support is guaranteed for mini form-factor Scroll(tm) devices.This is a companion in-universe encyclopedia for the main ongoing story "Apocalypse State of Mind" and the side-story "While We Fall". It expands upon the world of RWBY in as realistic a fashion as possible, with particular emphasis on technology. Most of these entries do not contain major story spoilers for RWBY, as they are written from an in-universe perspective. They may, however, contain spoilers for my fics.
Kudos: 5





	1. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…

Dust is a major natural resource and source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the many weapons used by Huntsmen as well as more regular soldiers within the world of Remnant. It is known to make a distinctive "shimmering" sound passively and when in use. The name "Dust" is implied to be a reference to the primordial state from which mankind was proverbally born. As a natural resource, it is sometimes poetically referred to as "Nature's Wrath", or more prosaically as an energy propellant.

In truth, the nature of Dust is incredibly nuanced and not fully understood by current scientific theory. While the overwhelming majority of the world used Dust in its most raw states to create macroscale effects, such as dramatic explosions or walls of ice, the utility of this exotic arcane substance is used to its fullest effect in Atlesian technology, who have mastered the direct channeling of Dust energy to such an extent that they are able to create a dizzying array of technologies from the superficially simplistic mineral. For more on this subject, see  _ D-Tech _ .

The origin of Dust is largely shrouded in myth, but it is known that at least the most common types of Dust are as old as Remnant itself, if not older. According to ancient legends, mankind was fighting a losing battle against the Grimm. Through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humans managed to discover and harness Dust, which became the turning point in the war. After mankind drove back the Grimm and built the great civilizations, Dust became increasingly integrated into everyday life within Remnant, to varying degrees.

Dust can be found in two distinct states, crystalline and powdered. Dust, whether crystalline or powdered, is highly explosive. The powdered form appears more volatile since something as innocuous as a sneeze is enough to detonate a cloud of Dust. For unknown reasons, Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight. However, some Atlesian scientists have experimented with the idea of using Lightning Dust as an electrolytic component to distill raw hydrogen and oxygen from water, creating a more mundane fuel source. They have managed limited success with rocket launches, and even put an artificial satellite into space for a brief amount of time. However, the funding and resources to explore space simply are not available due to more emphasis being placed on security and ensuring the Kingdoms remain stable. For more on this subject, see  _ Atlesian Space Program _ .

The crystalline form of Dust, while exorbitantly more expensive, can be further stabilized into a very expensive and delicate process that allows the Dust crystal to be recharged and/or powered directly by an external source. Normally this takes the form of electricity, obtained from consuming some other form of Dust like Combustion or Lightning Dust directly. This "Power Crystal" variant of Dust is most notably used in Atlesian laser weapons, and isn't manufactured outside of Atlas.

Dust can also be put through an industrial process called "Phased Extraction" that 'concentrates' powdered Dust into increasingly potent, but also simultaneously more unstable forms. A typical usage of this is the "refinement" of Combustion Dust into more potent Turbine-Grade Combustion Dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


	2. Known Dust Types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…

Dust found naturally in the wild is usually a mixed distribution of 25% Water, Earth, and Air Dust, with another 15% of it being Fire Dust, and the remaining 10% being naturally-occuring Gravity Dust.

Most generators and power plants use Lightning Dust, with huge amounts of the substance consumed every day. This makes Air and Fire Dust some of the most sought-after types, though Air Dust is slightly more abundant than Fire Dust, making it somewhat less expensive.

Finding the average cost per oz of the combined Dust types is done by adding 50% of the cost of both Dust types per oz, then multiplying that cost by at least 120% for production overhead if bought commercially. Finding second-tier combinations is done in pretty much the same way. Converting Dust types is typically done with 100% efficiency - seemingly a flagrant violation of the laws of thermodynamics, but this is just one of many ways Dust breaks most understandings of physics. Combining Dust is usually done inside of high-pressure vessels - mixing them at low pressure results in a premature release of energy, and losing up to half of the constituent components - reducing production efficiency and consuming more Dust than necessary.

Dust prices can vary widely depending on supply, demand, and the state of the world, the prices stated are only averages. Refined Dust _crystals_ are on average +20% more expensive per oz because of their added stability. 

**Common Dust Types and average prices, as of Year 203 of the Current Era**

  * Water Dust: 2000 Lien/oz. Creates and manipulates streams of water, i.e, Good old H2O. Creates large quantities of pure tasteless H2O on use with no minerals or other components added. Each ounce of Water Dust is able to produce and shape the equivalent of 1 gallon of water. Just 1oz of Triple-Extracted water Dust is able to produce 100 gallons of water, making it extremely useful as a compressed survival resource.
  * Earth Dust: 2000 Lien/oz. Creates and manipulates earthforms which can be either dirt or stone. This is is useful in construction and combat to an equal degree. In combat, it can be used to quickly erect fortifications, entrap opponents, or produce impassably-sized mounds as a primitive form of area denial.
  * Air Dust: 2500 Lien/oz. Can create gusts of air or intense cyclones. Not generally useful outside of combat, due to the relatively uncontrollable and imprecise nature of the effects generated - as well as the fact that it's hard to hurt someone with a stiff breeze. However, it is extremely useful when building life support systems designed to operate in toxic or low/no-atmosphere environments, such as the bottom of the ocean.
  * Fire Dust: 3000 Lien/oz. Probably the least useful common Dust type outside of combat situations. Fire Dust is a type of Dust that is inherently dangerous to use, due to the uncontrollable and quickly escalating conflagrations it can produce. It is quite useful in small quantities as a survival tool, and is also useful in controlled burns to destroy sections of forest near village and the kingdoms, giving less places for the Grimm to penetrate into the city itself. 



**Hybridized Dust Types**

  * Lightning Dust (Air/Fire): The overwhelming majority of Lightning Dust is consumed in the production of energy cells or in power plants, but it can be used as a disruption weapon - causing bolts that cause electrical burns and destroying computers at higher potencies, or creating non-lethal stuns at lower potencies. 
  * Steam Dust (Fire/Water): Somewhat limited combat utility, but it can cause some nasty burns without risking starting a fire. 
  * Magma Dust (Fire/Earth): Technically illegal in most kingdoms, but an exception is granted for Huntsmen. Also used in some exotic types of generators.
  * Ice Dust (Water/Air): Probably one of the most useful hybridizations, both outside of combat and in combat. Outside of combat, it's frequently used as a fire suppressant for certain types of fires that are difficult to put out, or where Water Dust would not work - such as electrical and combustion fluid fires. In combat, it can be used to quickly erect fortifications, entrap opponents, or produce slick puddles as a primitive form of area denial.
  * Plant Dust (Water/Earth): Mostly used in agriculture, to assist production of crops in the most hostile environments. Combat utility is limited compared to the more easily available Earth Dust.
  * Sand Dust (Wind/Earth): Combat utility is limited compared to the more easily available Earth Dust, but has some manufacturing applications. Can also be used to produce a nasty screen of airborne sand, disrupting vision and potentially jamming weapons.



**Second-Tier Hybridizations**

  * Combustion Dust (Fire/Lightning): Combustion Dust is easy to detonate, producing both pressure waves and fire, when mixed with oxygen. It is relatively stable in its powdered form, and also mixed into a fluidic suspension for ease of transport and even more improved stability. This gives it exceptional utility as a fuel source and an explosive. Combustion Dust is used by Remnant engines in different ways, with the most powerful ones consuming a fairly significant amount of it. Most smaller engines can get by with very little Combustion Dust in operation, with just a gallon of it being the rough equivalent of over 600 gallons of fossil fuels like gasoline.
  * Smoke Dust (Fire/Plant): Has limited combat utility, especially in terms of producing smokescreens. Also used for special effects in music festivals and other events.
  * Glass Dust (Fire/Sand): Less useful in combat than the more commonplace and readily available Earth Dust. It does, however, see significant manufacturing utility and is important for the production of Flex Displays.
  * Energy Dust (Earth/Lightning): Not generally useful outside of the manufacturing process of more exotic types of Dust. It is supposedly able to manipulate the magical energy contained within Dust itself, shaping and modifying effects accordingly. However, it is extremely unstable in its raw form. Energy Dust is frequently used in Phased Energy Extraction techniques to refine other Dust types into more potent, but unstable forms.
  * Light/Sun Dust (Fire/Energy): Used in portable flashlights and light bulbs. Limited combat utility, but can be used in disruption equipment, like flashbangs.
  * Shadow/Moon Dust (Water/Energy): When used in its natural, unstable form, acts as a temporary light dampener, creating large fields where vision is impossible. It is also more permanently useful in things like flash goggles or screens designed to protect vision from bright flashes. Most useful in night conditions, where it doesn't have to fight with the light of the sun. The raw form is used by Louve frequently.
  * Gravity Dust (Earth/Energy): Gravity Dust is technically something of a misnomer, as there are forces it can act on that aren't including Gravity - though that is the most common use of the substance. In general, Gravity Dust is able to manipulate the forces exerted on any object, reducing its weight, slowing its momentum, or even making it completely immovable by countering kinetic energy applied to it. In fact, many elements of the scientific community have started calling this Dust type "Force Dust" instead due to this discrepancy, but the movement has little support.
  * Steam Dust (Ice/Magma): Functionally identical to the Steam Dust produced by Fire and Water Dust. This recipe is not generally used, as the cheaper recipe exists.



It is also possible to combine some Dust types in order to retrieve the more basic types of Dust.

  * Water Dust can be derived from combinations of Fire/Ice, Steam/Ice, or Water/Ice.
  * Earth Dust can be derived from combinations of Water/Magma or Magma/Wind.



Hard Light Dust, not listed here, is a synthetic creation of Atlas and is not naturally sourceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


	3. D-Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…

"D-Tech" is a catch-all term used to refer to any extremely sophisticated microscale Dust-based technology, that isn't just using the unrefined forms of Dust to generate effects on the macroscale. These include, but are not limited to computers, radios, and advanced energy weapons. In general, Remnant computer systems are based on optical technology.

While copper and silicon were once entertained as potential avenues of development, the extraordinary prevalence of Dust enabled the Atlesians to make extraordinary strides in optical computing.

Holographic Projection are another advanced type of D-Tech. "Holographic" Projectors is technically a misnomer - in truth, holographic projectors are merely a very specialized type of Dust Energy Projector that uses extremely small amounts of either Light or Hard Light Dust to produce shapes in mid-air. Only Atlesian-made terminals use Hard Light holographics, and the Dust cartridges do need to be replaced occasionally.

"Flex" displays are extremely flexible, transparent and sturdy electronic displays. While the underlying technology is inherently transparent and flexible, a few types of Flex displays do have artificial black backing installed to make them more visible in certain lighting, and another subvariant called a Glass Display exists, which is functionally just a normal Flex Display mated with a sturdy glass surface. Flex displays are technically made of extremely exotic glass, and thusly, can shatter when struck with enough force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


	4. Standard Firearm Calibers and The Vytal Accords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…

The Vytal Accord for the Establishment of an Order of Huntsmen for the Defense of the Four Kingdoms, or as it is more commonly referred, the "Vytal Accords", is lesser-known than the Vytal Treaty, but is no less important in its role of shaping the modern world. It is in the Vytal Accords that the standards that govern all Huntsmen were first laid down - from training, to their relationship with civil and military entities, their jurisdiction, etc. It is fundamentally the foundation of the Huntsman Order. Over the years of rapid economic growth and technological development following the Great War, a dizzying number of weapons were developed, including a huge array of both cased and caseless Dust cartridges that they fired. About 40 years prior to the Battle of Beacon, the supply lines had grown to such an absurd level of bureaucratic complexity that few Huntsmen and soldiers were able to obtain their specific size and type of ammunition easily.

In response to this logistical nightmare, representatives from the four Kingdoms once again met on the island of Vytal, outlining one standard document for ammunition requisition and manufacture, creating a small bureau responsible for coordinating weapons manufacturers with ammunition manufacturers, forcing all companies to manufacture guns chambered in a series of standard sized rounds that would be updated regularly when new requirements were met. This document came to be known as the "Blue Book", outlining standardized and streamlined logistics across military, police, and Huntsman Order lines.

Cartridges were classed into "Long and "Short" rounds, while shotshell cartridges were standardized in diameter and then given the "Plastic Shell" designation.

While many Huntsmen at the time balked at this and protested the idea, they fell in line when they realized that the stipulations of the document meant that the Huntsman Order was receiving additional funding dedicated to rechambering and modifying existing weapons to the closest possible standard barrel diameter.

Unless otherwise stated, all "Long" rounds are of a centerfire, rimless sloping bottlenecked design, and all "Short" rounds have a uniform diameter throughout.

The "Blue Book" standard cartridges, as of Year 201 of the Current Era, are as follows:

  * 7mm Long (7mmL): A standard "normal" hunting rifle round that doesn't have a lot of stopping power, and is almost useless against Grimm.  

    * Louve's Note (Added 12/21/203.12): I _think_ the Atlesian standard-issue rifle uses something like this? I'll have to take a closer look at the magazines if I ever see one of their Knights or Guardsmen again.
  * 7mm Short (7mmS): A light pistol round used in small semi-automatics.
  * 10mm Long (10mmS): A rifle round with extremely high impact and range, typically used in the most powerful man-portable sniper weapons.
  * 10mm Short Super (10mmS+): A heavy pistol round used in large-frame weapons, typically revolvers.  

    * Louve's Note (Added 12/21/203.12): On paper, Tilly's _Airgead_ might be chambered in this, though it seems to use Dust cells instead of standard ammo. I'll have to ask her about this. _  
_
  * 10mm Short (10mmS): A heavy pistol round used in large-frame repeating weapons, including most heavy pistols and SMGs. 
    * Louve's Note (Added 12/25/203.12): This round is used in both Lie Ren (of Team JNPR)'s _StormFlower_ and Blake Belladonna (of Team RWBY)'s _Gambol Shroud_.
  * 10mm Plastic Shell (10mmP): A small shotgun cartridge.
  * 20mm Long Dust-Round (20mmL): An extremely large rifle round, normally only used in anti-air or village defense cannons. Extremely effective against Grimm. 
    * Louve's Note (Added 12/25/203.12): As far as I know, prior to Ruby Rose (of Team RWBY)'s _Crescent Rose_ , no other Huntsman has used these rounds in their weapons, simply due to the extreme recoil of the round.
  * 20mm Plastic Shell (20mmP): One of the more common shotgun rounds. Large-bore.  

    * Louve's Note (Added 12/25/203.12): These rounds, I believe, are used in Yang Xiao Long (of Team RWBY)'s _Ember Celica._
  * 25mm Long (25mmL): This is an exceptionally powerful cannon shell only used in Heavy Defense Cannons.  

    * Louve's Note (Added 12/25/203.12): Imagine if somebody built a weapon that could fire _these_ bad boys!!
  * 25mm Short (25mmS): Less bullets and more grenades, these arcing projectiles are more manageable than their longer siblings.   

    * Louve's Note (Added 12/25/203.12): !!! ... Note to self, download the specifications for these before Spring semester starts.
  * 40mm Short (40mmS): Less bullets and more grenades, these arcing projectiles are more manageable than their longer siblings. Frequently used in mortar weapons, and also come in a stackable sequentially-fused design that allow them to be fired in large volleys as potent area-denial weapons. 
    * Louve's Note (Added 12/25/203.12): These rounds, I believe, are what's used in Nora Valkyrie (of Team JNPR)'s _Magnhild_.
  * 60mm Long (60mmL): A cannon round used in heavy weapons, typically mounted on tanks or large mechs.
  * 60mm Short (60mmS): The 40mm short's big brother. More recoil, and more power. Frequently used in mortar weapons, and also come in a stackable sequentially-fused design that allow them to be fired in specially-designed barrels in large volleys as potent area-denial weapons.
  * 100mm Long (100mmL): A massive cannon round that is only found on the largest of vehicles. The Atlesians also produce rocket variations that are recoilless and intended for missile launchers, but these are nonstandard.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


	5. Hijiman Profanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…

// The following is an excerpt from _Getting To Know The Faunus - Hijimi_ , by Partisan Ordo, published by Mantle Clearinghouse and licensed for use in the Atlesian Codex.

// Relevant sections have been copied from chapter four, _Culture and Language._

> While almost all languages of the surprisingly diverse Faunus groups have profane words, few come close to the sheer overwhelming number of colorful metaphors that can be belted out by the Hijimi. In _Hijiko_ , swearing has been elevated to almost a poetic artform. All of the phrases that follow have been phonetically commuted to Atlesian for ease of reading, but the wise reader should bear in mind that translations are all mere approximations.
> 
> (...)
> 
> **"Bakus'a!"**
> 
> _"Bakus'a!"_ is a profanity of the highest order, generally reserved for the worst circumstances. While it is somewhat analogous to the Atlesian "Fuck!" and the Valen " _Merde!_ ", there is an unspoken double meaning in _Hijiko_ that makes it even more important to the Hijimi than either.
> 
> According to Hijiman lore Baku was an ancient Faunus rebel-turned-warlord, responsible for carving out a Faunus-ruled kingdom in the Spiral Mountains, a mythical mountain chain said to exist somewhere between Vale and Vacuo, but has since been lost to time.
> 
> Eventually, Baku's self-described 'Kingdom of Faunus' fell to the forces of mankind, and the many Faunus who stood with him in the rebellion were executed for their efforts. The fable of Baku's Kingdom is not a story of Faunus triumphing over their human adversaries. It is a story of Faunus winning for a brief moment, experiencing hope that they might know freedom, and then having that hope stripped away from them—with their lot in life from then on made even worse by the attempted uprising.
> 
> It is a tragedy, not an epic poem.
> 
> It is said among the Hijimi that Baku was the first Faunus who stood up to human oppression, and while the spoken history of some other Faunus clans can confirm this, others refute the claim or have no equivalent myths.
> 
> The _Hitomari_ clan in particular, the ruling tribe of Menagerie, have a _steeply_ distinct interpretation, depicting him as a mere opportunistic warlord, who eventually ended up inflicting many of the same horrors on his own people that he accused humanity of.
> 
> Both clans have had a somewhat tense relationship historically, due to the disagreement on the matter. While little archeological evidence is able to recovered from the now extremely hostile desert, there are some historical references in the Valen historical archives to a "barbarian threat" from the west, led by a man strongly resembling at least the Hijiman description of Baku, making it possible that there may be some truth to this particular myth.
> 
> Regardless of the verifiability of Baku's existence, to the Hijimi, Baku is a tragic folk hero, celebrated for punishing humanity and ensuring the safety and security of many Faunus against the oppression of mankind. 
> 
> The expression, has a potential origin in the more archaic expression " _Baku nos'wa_ ", and may be a somewhat bastardized and compressed version of the same. When literally translated, " _Baku nos'wa_ " means "Baku causes me". While somewhat nonsensical, the actual cultural importance of the expression seems to reflect the attitudes of the Faunus towards humanity—resentment and vitriol, stemming from centuries of systemic oppression and violence.
> 
> To yell out _"Bakus'a!"_ , is to express centuries of pain and suffering in a single word. It is an outcry of untold pain as much as it is a battle cry. Saying it in hushed tones conjures parallels to another statement that every surviving Faunus holds close to their heart:
> 
> _Never. Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


	6. Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…

Aura is an external manifestation of the user's Soul, a life force that runs through every living creature in Remnant, including humans, animals, and Faunus. The primary use of this energy is to project it into a defensive barrier, but many other usages exist, including both primary active abilities ( _Semblances_ ) and minor, unconscious passive abilities (called _Aspects_ ). Two of the most common Aspects among Hunters is exceedingly enhanced strength and/or agility, but not every wielder of an Aura possesses that.

Scroll-compatible devices known as Aurameters exist, for measuring the approximate thaumic etheria output levels of individuals, which can then be used to approximate the amount of punishment their Aura can take before breaking. Wrist worn and belt clip match-grade Aurameters with reinforced systems and no integrated displays see extensive use at the Academies as well as the iconic Vytal Festival Tournament.

Aura is not without limits, however. The user of a defensive Aura may not take physical or even visible damage, but the sheer strain put on one's Soul comes back into the user, manifesting as physical pain, which is typically called _Enervation_. Overuse of Aura can also cause fatigue or exhaustion, up to and including death. Though owners of strong Auras may be powerful, they are not invincible or unkillable.

Atlas Academy has much stricter requirements, demanding a student have a minimum Aura Index of 5 to even be _considered_ for admission, as well as continuing grading for improvement, to ensure that all students leave up to snuff. These requirements do take into account the limitations of Aura, however, and a student will not be expelled from the school if they have clearly hit their limits, despite putting additional effort in. As a result, graduates of Atlas Academy often have slightly higher Aura Strength Indexes than graduates from other academies on average.

There is generally a significant limit to the strength of one's Aura, and most combat practices focus on conserving and making the most of what they have, rather than maximizing one's available Aura pool.

Aura Strength Indexes of less than 10 mark an individual as less suitable for Huntsman duties, and an Aura Strength of 1-2 is most common among untrained civilians. Many mercenaries have been known to have ASIs of 3-5, and the average Huntsman has between 10 and 20, with the occasional outliers.

The Vytal Festival and many smaller-scale events like it frequently have minimum Aura Index requirements. The minimum for participation, as of the 40th Vytal Festival, is 8. This requirement can be waived with paperwork and special permission from the event coordinator, however.

Qualification for academies like Beacon usually takes into account the student's ability to participate in events like the Vytal Festival, so this threshold is usually taken into consideration in the student's application, but there is generally no explicit 'minimum Aura' rule on record at Beacon, Haven, or Shade Academies. 

The record for the strongest Aura Index belongs to Mrs. Summer Rose, of Team STRQ - a former Beacon Academy team. Before her disappearance, her Aura clocked in at a level of 83.6, almost four times expected of a Huntress of her age and experience.

> // BEGIN_USER_ADDITION
> 
> // Date: 11/20/203.12

Just gonna make a page here to scrawl down known Aura indexes so I kinda have an idea of what people near me can take. Never know, might come in handy. Some of these are honestly eyeballed estimates based on how long they last in a fight.

  * Tilly Primrose: She had 10 back at Emerald Academy, so I guess she should have somewhere around that now.
  * Louve Hyacinth: 1.2 usually. 1.3 on a good day. im a paper wolf lol



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


	7. Valorous Lorica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Database Version: 16.2  
> // Registered User: Hyacinth, Louve  
> // Warning: Checksum error, has database or core code been altered by end-user?  
> // Displaying requested entry…
> 
> // Marked USER_ENTRY.  
> // Imported from external file "Lorica-Series Operations Manual.tmlx"

_Valorous Lorica_ is referred to as a "Dust Energy Projection Harness". It is a self-supporting [D-Tech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513859/chapters/51279910#workskin) exoskeleton with a number of advanced technologies with the ability to project and shape Dust energy through computer control.

Without Dust, an integrated computer, short-range LIDAR, and medical sensor suite still makes it exceedingly useful in a utility role, and its ability to integrate with a Scroll makes it comparable to most body armor systems used by Atlesian Military Huntsmen and the Atlesian Guard.

The secondary systems are all powered off of a heavy, belt-mounted Lightning Dust battery the size of a paperback book, which has enough energy for 100 hours of continuous operation before needing to be replaced.

> **Louve's Note:** Gotta also see about paying out for a CCTS-capable radio one of these days, or at least a functioning Scroll that I can piggyback it off of.

The greatest flaw of _Lorica_ is in fact intrinsic to its design—it is wholly reliant on expensive synthetic Hard Light Dust to protect its operator, which it consumes at a voracious rate. In addition, being a machine, it can be damaged or stolen.

Throughout the system, there are a number of glowing projection nodes, wired to a belt-mounted computer and Dust loader through a series of unshielded, simplex Dust Energy Conduits. 

The suit is highly experimental and unpolished. When struck, it tends to have surges of random and uncontrollable Dust energy, resulting in energetic feedback capable of causing injury to the operator's Aura, or the operator themselves.

It is advised that thick clothes be worn underneath the suit at the bare minimum.

On its own, it is essentially just a 'smart brace' even if it's surprisingly strong drive systems, cobbled together from older-model Atlesian Knights, makes it capable of supporting its own weight.

However, when combined with small 2-ounce capsules of the highly volatile but potent powdered form of Dust, it is capable of protecting the operator with Hard Light shields, and, at least on paper, potentially augmenting their strength or even allowing them to fly in a limited capacity, if loaded with Gravity Dust instead—though it would provide no protection if used in that way.

> **Louve's Note:** That single-port Dust loader is a bit of a liability. I've gotta see about maybe upgrading to a design that can support at least one more slot if I'm going to be using Gravity Dust more often. Make switching them out a little less of a headache.

Under normal field conditions, _Valorous Lorica_ 's shields have an approximate equivalent rough ASI of 60, which would normally be generally only able to be reached by highly experienced Huntsmen. Of course, the downside is that it consumes expensive and difficult to obtain hard light Dust to function, and the operator's head is left entirely unprotected.

The armor accepts both manual controls input into a wrist pad, or verbally-issued commands issued from a standard microphone.

> **Louve's Note:** Gotta look into getting one of those new Vacuan throat mics, might help me bark orders at it even when there's a lotta noise, or, like, wind rushing and cancelling out my voice. I learned the hard way.

**Tournament Lock**

_Valorous Lorica_ is onle capable of operating in a "tournament-legal" state with a specialized interlock device, known as a "Tournament Lock", forged out of the same carbon steel as the rest of the system.

The Tournament Lock itself is a bright yellow-painted (for ease of verification of its presence) metal object that is designed to clamp over the Dust Loader port, preventing the changing of the Dust type. Interfacing with the suit's OS itself, it shuts down almost all secondary systems, disabling the suit's head-up display as well as most features of the wrist-mounted control panel, and restricting it to only operate in Hard Light Modes.

It is held in place over the port with three long, threaded steel bolts. The bolts are then locked in place by the usage security key that is held by tournament officials during matches or the faculty member overseeing the duel. Some faculty members also may demand to supervise the installation of the device and an explanation of how it works, if necessary.

Its integrated, very small computer links up remotely with arena or school systems, allowing faculty members or referees to monitor the suit remotely, and broadcast the user's relative Aura level.

For scoring purposes, the the system essentially works alongside the unsafe bursts of energy the suit already creates on its own when struck into a form of extremely painful force feedback, causing direct damage to one's Aura. While operating in tournament mode, the safeties implemented to prevent the feedback from hitting the operator from occuring are not only disabled, but the suit also deliberately redirects the voltage into the operator's Aura.

To explain in another way, when struck with an attack that would do enough damage to reduce the armor's field integrity by 25%, the operator's Aura also is struck with proportional "feedback" damage that injures a user's Aura by an equivalent 25%. Due to the somewhat random nature of the feedback, there is a degree of inconsistency, but only to around ±4%, well within acceptable tolerances. 

Impacts against projected barriers in Dome or Barrier Mode also cause this damage.

The resilience of the armor is also capped by the operator's own Aura level, with its embedded medical sensors gauging the current strength of their Aura and dynamically adjusting accordingly. 

In this way, during tournaments, the suit is used solely as a defensive support and safety device, even shutting down almost all secondary systems and logging all actions taken in the fight to preclude any accusation of wrongdoing by the operator, should the situation arise.

**Construction and Design History**

Designed and constructed by Louve Hyacinth, and based on similar exoskeletons used by some elements of the Atlesian Military, _Valorous Lorica_ is cobbled together from older-model Atlesian Knights and whatever scrounged technology she could find lying around. As a result, it's rough and sparks unsafely while in operation, and also requires constant tune-ups to stay functional.

The earliest recognizeable sketches and designs for _Valorous Lorica_ was already taking shape by the time Louve entered Emerald Academy in Vale, during Year 200 of the 12th era. During Year 201, she began construction and design work, with the total building work taking two years. 

The armor had only been ready in an occupational capacity for a month, by the time of November of the Year 203.12.

**Operating Modes**

  * Armor Mode, as can be assumed from the name, shields the operator in a protective Hard Light armor field. It requires a 2oz capsule of Hard Light Dust, which it consumes at a tremendous rate, chewing through a full capsule in less than 15 minutes. This mode takes the form of a glowing, light blue semitransparent hard light armor field vaguely resembling form-fitting plate armor, projected about 1cm from the harness. Due to the limitations of Hard Light technology - being that it's completely airtight - the operator's head is left unprotected by anything except any underlying Aura, leaving them vulnerable to strikes to this area. Otherwise, the armor field is RA(60).
  * Emergency Movement Arrest is originally a beta feature, testing primitive Gravity Dust functionality. It is functionally a Gravity Dust "parachute", allowing the operator to reduce their speed quickly while falling and safely descend from significant heights, with even just a partially assembled armor. Emergency Movement Arrest can operate for up to 24 minutes on a single 2oz capsule of Gravity Dust.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // End of entry.


End file.
